Six-way powered seat adjusters and seat adjuster slides are well known in the art. An example is Borlinghaus et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,351, commonly assigned. Many, if not most, conventional powered seat adjuster slide units used in the automotive market today have a top rail which is mounted on top of a bottom rail. At the fore and aft ends of the top and bottom rails is a jack screw unit to elevate the top rail by selective vehicle operator demands. Virtually all units have a lost motion window to allow for the twisting of the parts without deformation of the metal. The lost motion window can be alleviated in certain circumstances by deletion of the jack screw unit and the utilization of dual links between the top and bottom rails, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,018. Dual links and the aforementioned lost motion windows are both undesirable because they give greater possibility for experiencing of chuck. Chuck is the motion experienced when sitting in the seat wherein the seat adjuster slightly moves due to the slack in the components. To bring about a six-way powered seat adjuster which would be more favored by the increasingly demanding customer, the present invention is brought forth.